1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved activity game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct players to recreate various activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art employed by individuals to direct the individuals in the amusement and enjoyment of various events and participating in game play. Game apparatus of various types are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,162 to Harris utilizing a word and message forming game; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,519 to Canela to effect a game for memorizing messages, slogans, and phrases; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,711 to Runstein sets forth a word and category association game; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,976 to Vano, et al. sets forth a word and question association type game.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved activity game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.